ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Portal Charm
How to Obtain *After completion of Written in the Stars (note that the mission is skippable and even high-ranked Windurstian characters may not have completed this mission), Kupipi in Heavens Tower will ask for a Rolanberry. *Trade her the Rolanberry to obtain the Portal Charm. --- UPDATE May 27, 2016 Previous update remains correct; Kupipi accepts the Rolanberry seemingly any time, but does not provide the portal charm until player completes mission 3-2 Written in the Stars. Ignore previous updates discussing Rusty Dagger; while this may be accurate for earlier years of FFXI, it is no longer a concern. Player's first priority after entering door should be safe passage to Toraimarai Canal so they can click the Survival Guide to ensure free return passage without charm in the future. Update made by new player (5 days old) who started in Windurst. UPDATE May, 5/2014 - Confirmed you MUST complete Windurst Mission 3-2: Written in the Stars. I had skipped this mission. I had traded Kupipi a Rollanberry when I was still Rank 9 (probably about 5 years ago) and she kept telling me to come back another day. I figured I needed to zone and wait a day or something. I ended up getting Rank 10 and she wouldn't even talk to me about it, instead she would only congratulate me on attaining rank 10. I changed allegiance to Bastok and decided to forget about it. Today I decided to try again. I changed my allegiance back to Windurst, accepted Mission 3-2 and to complete it after having skipped it/getting rank 10, Zubaba only required 3 Rusty Dagger to complete it. I proceeded directly to Kupipi after completion, no zoning required, and she then gave me the Portal Charm. FINALLY! UPDATE 1-4-12 I actually skipped this mission also, to prevent gathering 3 mages together. Upon achieving rank 4, I returned to this mission to get the much easier mission ( trading 3 daggers.) However, when talking to the mission NPC Zubaba I still received the key item and had to complete the original mission to my disappointment. UPDATE 4/17/11. You MUST complete Windurst Mission 3-2: Written in the Stars in order to get the Portal Charm. I was rank 6, skipped the mission way back when, but needed the Portal Charm to continue in the missions. Traded Kupipi the Rolanberry, she was very grateful and told me to return at a later date. Tried zoning, waiting for the next Vanadiel day, and no Portal Charm. Resigned to going back and doing the mission, I completed it, gathering 3 Rusty Daggers and trading them to Zubaba. Only after trading the 3 daggers did Kupipi give me the Portal Charm. - Hikara, Fenrir server --- *UPDATE: Confirmed as of 11/17/09, you do not need to have completed Windurst 3-2 to obtain the charm. As a rank 10 Windurstian I attempted to initiate the mini-quest CS while allied to San d'Oria and could not. I changed allegiance in Heavens Tower, did not zone, spoke to Kupipi again and was not asked for a Rolanberry (she only gave the rank 10 congratulations message.) I traded her a Rolanberry anyway, received the mini-CS and obtained the Portal Charm. Not sure if you need to simply be past 3-2 or fully Rank 10, but I had no trouble getting the Key Item even though I skipped Windurst Mission 3-2: Written in the Stars and was not asked for the Rolanberry. -FlorenciahrasonicBoom]] *UPDATE* 12/13/09 I just completed rank 9 Windurst, and I traded the rolanberry to Kupipi. She gave me a quick cutscene, but nothing else. Now when I talk to her, she just says "Something's not right here..." I am thinking you have to be rank 10 to skip the mission but still get the charm. -Florella *UPDATE* 12/15/09 I am rank 10 windurst and skipped Written in the Stars when i got rank 10 i changed alliegience to San d'Oria so changed back to get the Portal Charm, traded Kupipi a Rolanberry and she said "If you are near Heavens Tower be sure to stop by and see Kuppipi" and dont get the portal charm. I talk to Kuppipi again and just get the rank 10 congratulations message. I dont know if this has been patched recently if Florella is having problems getting the charm as well. -Scrish *Kupipi accepted the rolanberry and told me to come back later, during earlier missions. Now that I've finished the missions she won't accept a rolanberry at all (despite logging, changing jobs, areas etc.), and talking to her only gets me the rank 10 congratulations message. It's possible this has been fixed, since you can still start mission 3-2 after getting rank 10. --Lilar 11:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- I moved all this from the Article page for the reason it is more and less inaccurate. First of all, Kupipi does not ask for the berry, instead, she will just welcome you to the Heavens Tower. However, I received the charm after giving her one anyways. Now, I switched to windy just to do this mission, to be able to help a friend with 6-1 who did not have access to the canal and being in the middle of the mission, could not start 3-2. She did however give Kupipi a berry, but she would just tell her that she might have something for her if she game back to her later... The friend forgot to talk to Kupipi after she was done with the 6-1 mission, so no idea if she could've received it then. Instead, she started 3-2 right away and since I'm done with it, I can't try it anymore either. ^^ Before I did the mission, we did some quests which got my fame up to 6, to do the quest Toraimarai Turmoil so that we could access the canal, and that way complete 3-2 for me and 6-1 for her. The message that Kupipi I got when I received the charm, is rather peculiar as well. Don't worry, I even got that o~ld battle axe Zubaba's permission. I told her that with this key, our brave adventurer could clean the central tower at any time! Keep up the good work for Windurst! And if you're ever in Jeuno... Clean? -.^ Well, that's all I have in mind for now... I hope this helps! Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ----